villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Great Zorn
Lon, also known as "Great Zorn", is the main antagonist from the Spanish television series Sendokai Champions. He was powerful warrior chosen to the protection of earth who participate during the tournament of masara, to avoid the ascension from the Grand Vizier Sidmodius to becoming the Great Zorn, during the tournament, He gain the affection over his new friends (Speccially over Cloe), due to his lfe from being abadoned over her mother and his father, Acquiring sympatie's from his others partners (Even due to his Reckleness and his agressive attitude over others). Apearance Lon he a dark gottic apearance, In his civilian clother his have blue jeans, and aquamarine formal shirt with a blue necktie, in his warrior uniform he have dark armor over his body with two large shoulder who cover mos part frm his shoulder and the center of his suit he have a red glowing stone, his hair have the typical "emo" style. History Before of the events previous of the season, Lon was a highly talented child over arts, music and enginering, however, he have a very solitary childhood due to his parents being divorced and always fighting even in his presence, which in his mind this constants fights giving to him feelings of guilty and becoming in a solitary person his life. Always moving city from city, Lon never gain friends or some to talk, Making him a in a individual with very difficult to talk, He is very arrongant, stubborn but level-headed person over others (Though sometimes making a very impredictable due to his aptitude), During first half he gain a romantics feeling over Cloe (Who which was already in love with Zak), and during the final episode he gain no only becoming more harshly but retainig a strange level of paranoia, clearing his path to the dark side, when he attack fircely over the others his friends believing he was alone, in the final episodes after aquiring the helmet of the great zorn (Which contains power of inmortality he beleievings over protect the earth (And the multiverse) begin to becoming twisted, at the end he become in warped version of what he was, believing in conquering the universe not only will gain peace but protecting the person of that he is in love. In the episode 52, he wears the helmet of Great Zorn and becomes the ruler of the Zorn Empire. he then kidnaps Cloe and takes her into the Zorn Fortress. Meanwhile, the protagonists are in order to save Cloe and destroy the Zorn Empire. Personality Lon is very lonely, harsh, arrogant and mysterious boy, however, this only hide the person who is in real, a misunderstanding soul who feel gulit over the divorce of his parents, Since he think it was his fault, In to the to becoming a solitary person, his aptitude is very aggresive over others always seen stoick, harshly and rude, but melancholic, However as seen when he attack and briefly imprisoned his remainings teammates, Over the time he developed some psycological problems who made think that everyone is his enemy, even after Zak tries to saving him from failing over the cliff, he accepted failing to the deep, Although he have in that right minute the helmet of the great zorn (Which have inside the power to granting his user inmortality and (Potentially) invulnerability), after his transformation of the Great Zorn, he become more tyranical, impulsive, aggresive and malcontent even to the point he kiddnap cloe to stay with him and not with Zak. When His Father leave him alone due to carrying her own Empress of Marketing,As well as Having many nightmares about the constants fight of his parents, Lon psycological display some parts of Paranoia and PTSD, And Obssesion, Even claiming "I'' ''Hate you All", and showing clear nihilism, in how he see his life and friends as worthless, After He found the Helmet of the Great Zorn and Later with some Magical Asistance Gaining Immortality he become more doubthful to leave the good side, After becoming in the Great Zorn, he actually believe that conquering and (Presumably) Imprisoned the inhabitants of Masara is good for the protection of the multiverse, Quotes Gallery Ira_de_Lon.png|Lon Finaly embracing the Dark Side Lon_y_su_odio.jpg|Lon Wounded in the forest claiming hated everyone Lon_y_el_casco.jpg|Lon and the Helmet of the Great Zorn Videos WIKISEN 12 Lon Trivia * His Alias "The Great Zorn" derived from the german word "Zorn" whom means Rage, This is fit in how he made several tantrums and always attack. ** Ironically his Salute "Zorn Un Kradem" have a similitude with the Salute Nazi (Though this maybe is a coincidence). * Lon have many similarities with Superboy-Prime: ** Both Suffer Mental Illness ** Both are Fallen Heroes ** Both were trapped for some time until they escaped ** Both were Devices who can give them his inmense powers (The Solar Armor for Superboy-Prime, The Helmet of Great Zorn for Lon) Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Friend of the hero Category:Hero's Lover Category:In love villains Category:Mental Illness Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Honorable Villains Category:Traitor Category:Tyrants Category:Magic Category:Outcast Category:Power Hungry Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Military Villains Category:Warlords Category:Tragic Villain Category:Rogue Villains Category:Rogue Protagonist Category:One-Man Army Category:Male Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Lawful Evil Category:Nihilists Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Mongers Category:Master Manipulator Category:Mastermind Category:Empowered Villains Category:Crime Lord Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Polluters Category:Big Bads Category:The Heavy Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Rewrite